It's Not a Dream
by HellworldReflector
Summary: The final revelation seemed to come from the host. But, when Pinhead comes to the graves in the woods...there is no more running from the past: Only a world of hell. A alternate ending for Hellraiser: Hellworld.


**Hellworld: It's Not A Dream**

Chelsea stops flailing in the open grave.

She tries hard not to cry.

But... The image of Adam crying out to them in the woods is hard to shake: Especially now.

Years ago...

It was dark woods. A bluish creepy tint was in the air.

Several open graves in the grass.

Dead corpses of some teenage guys with glasses, some homeless guys, and a cop lied in the graves.

Mike, Derrick, and Allison were grinning to themselves as they dropped the murder weapons inside.

They had wads of blood along their bare arms and hands. But, they didn't seem to care.

Rusty gear, surgeon knife, crowbar... Their murder weapons all dropped into the graves.

Chelsea was standing by a tree, looking sick to her stomach.

Mike said, "let's bury them. Got to be worth two hundred ten points."

Derrick was going, "yeah! Soon, we'll beat this fucking game. And, we'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams."

They high five and laugh.

Allison laughs hard.

She figures, "I could go for some nice big chairs. Maybe metallic."

She twirls her hand up as though she already won along with them.

Soon... The three of them start to bury the corpses.

Chelsea quietly murmured, "I...I don't know."

Some tears fell.

But... She was thinking, "we've been good friends for two years. Hellworld is just a game...right?"

Then... Adam came running.

Chelsea gulped very nervously.

After taking some deep breaths... She finally joined the others.

But, when she finally did... They were shouting angrily at each other.

Allison and Mike kept shouting, "shut your fucking mouth! This isn't real: You're getting too caught up in this."

Adam shouted back, "no! You don't get it. You think this is just Hellworld? I know the fucking smell of corpses! This is fucking real! This is fucking real! The hell with all of you! The hell with all of you!"

He started to run.

Tears kept falling as he ran deeper into the woods.

Chelsea called out, "Adam?! Adam!"

She started to run after Adam.

But... Mike and Derrick lightly tried to hold her back.

They both heavily sighed.

Chelsea spun over to face them.

She shouts lowly, "I have to talk to him! Maybe this is still just a game. But, his feelings fucking aren't!"

Some tears fell from her face, Mike's face, Derrick's face, and Allison's.

Allison added, "I know."

She sniffled hard.

Allison put a comforting hand on Chelsea's.

She assures, "but...he needs time away from the game. Hard sniffle. He needs to come back to talk on his own. It'll be okay, Chelsea. Trust us. It'll be okay."

Chelsea looked back toward Adam.

But, after a long second... Adam was gone.

Chelsea broke down crying.

Her three friends standing by her hugged her.

And, after a bit... Chelsea murmured, "thank you."

But, what none of them noticed...was a all too familiar looking mansion a mile away.

Adam was running into the abandoned mansion...looking for something flammable to pour on himself.

Presently...

Chelsea asks, "why?!"

The host stops burying her with dirt.

He faintly laughs.

He reveals, "justice. You and your friends were right all along: You are guilty. Hellworld never really even existed like you thought. He tried to warn you. But, you didn't listen. Soon, you just thought he had gone mad from video game addiction. You all kind of laughed it off because even that was so hard to take in. But...you think it was a game now? I have such sights to show you."

Chelsea goes wide eyed in greater fear.

She cries out, "no: Don't!"

But, before her eyes... The host was changing in glowing bright red and black swirled light.

Seconds later... Pinhead was there.

Pinhead continues, "there was never a party. The mansion has been abandoned for years. That's why even your phone call didn't help, Chelsea. They checked the house, and no one was there: Just us. Even this very moment. My flesh for real. You believe me now, don't you?"

Chelsea mutters back, "why?! Why Hellworld in the first place? Why fucking take our innocence away like us?! I never even killed anybody! I never even..."

She breaks down crying.

After a bit... Pinhead coldly smiles.

His Chatterer and Bound Cenobites appear beside him.

Pinhead continues, "ah. But, you knew something ate at the flesh of your innocence. You knew something was very wrong. And, you just believed them. You couldn't see the truth until it was right in front of you. Hell made Hellworld for this purpose."

Chelsea can't even hear Alex's cries anymore...which means he's probably dead with everyone else in those graves.

Everyone but her.

But, Chelsea looks broken.

The very light in her eyes is but a flicker.

And... Chelsea murmurs under her breath, "what?!"

Pinhead continues, "Hellworld makes my job...the job of the Cenobites... All made easier. Flowers for the widows. Graves for the lost and buried atonement. Your evil inside comes out faster if you think it is just a game. You cover the evidence and hell itself doesn't have to dig the graves. No witnesses, no conspiracy theories anymore. Less puzzle boxes hell can't track. Less puzzles to solve for hell. That cop was just in the way. And those puzzle boxes in the game? They were real too."

He laughs.

And... He comments cuttingly, "what sights can be masked under poor rending. What masks of evil can make you believe. The party is just beginning for them...and you. Hell does not play favorites."

Chelsea murmurs under her breath, "but...but...I never..."

Pinhead pouts.

He sighs.

He remarks, "the only thing necessary for evil to win the game is for a good person to do nothing until it's too late. Goodbye...Chelsea."

Chelsea tries to run.

But... Prickly chains start to cover up her legs.

She cries out, "no! No! ! !"

Blood spews out from her legs.

And... Pinhead coldly says, "welcome...to real Hell."

Chelsea breaks down sobbing.

Blood spews out from her arms as chains wrapped around them.

Chelsea closes her eyes.

She silently prays for Adam, Allison... All her friends to be forgiven one day.

She keeps murmuring to herself, "not real...not real...! ! !"

But, as she feels the last chains around her neck...

Deep down...

She knows there's no escaping hell now.

**The End**


End file.
